Xion in Wonderland
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: The KH version of Alice in Wonderland. When curious little Xion falls through to Wonderland, she has go through the Kingdom to find her way home! From a red pyro Cheshire Cat to a male Queen of hearts, Wonderland is a place to see!
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**I read one of these so I decided to try for myself!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

"Come on kiddo!" she says, a smile on her face. I smile back, knowing everything was safe.

"Mom, will you read some more of the story?" I ask. My mom nods.

"Sure Xi Xi, I'll be happy to! Just wait here while I get lunch." She stands up and goes to the car. I stretch out lazily in the sun.

"Huh?" A rabbit! With a jacket and a little suit and EVERYTHING!! It looks around confused and looks mad.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! … Oh for heaven's sake…" The rabbit mutters darkly to itself.

"Um… Do you need help?" I ask trying to be helpful.

"YES I NEED HELP!!!" The rabbit snaps, instantly transforming into a boy with spiky blonde hair. He carries a watch with the clock hands as two swords shaped like keys. One's black and the other one's white. How cute!

"Well, are you lost?" I ask, since that happens to me all the time.

"Of course I am!! I'm not wandering around here because I like to!" He says angrily.

"Are you looking for the bus station? Cause it's over there." I point. The boy's rabbit ears twitch angrily.

"Look kid, I'm looking for a _RABBIT_ hole. Cause I'm a _RABBIT_. And not just _ANY_ rabbit, I'm _THE_ White Rabbit!" He says proudly.

"What's that?"

"….. Look. The White Rabbit's a very important job. And… By the way, I never got your name." He straightens his black and white jacket and waits expectantly.

"Xion. Xion Minami." I tell him. I hold my hand out to shake his. He takes it and shakes it.

"Nice name! I'm Roxas Arugami." He says and smiles.

"I thought you were the White Rabbit."

"I am. But that's just a job. To tell the truth," He leans into whisper in my ear, " I'm only the _TRAINEE_ White Rabbit. The official one is Demyx."

"Demyx?"

"Uh huh. Hey, since we're friends and all, will you help me out?" Roxas asks shyly.

"Sure, if I can." I straighten my blue dress and wait for his favor.

"I need help finding the rabbit hole." He says with a blush.

"… Is that all! Well, I can do that! I have a habit of falling through… GAAAH!!!" I slip through a dark hole and start falling.

"OH! XION SAMA!!" Roxas calls out and that's the last thing I hear before slipping into the darkness completely.


	2. Marluxia, The Door Knob

**Huh, I'm having fun with this!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine or Alice in Wonderland, but I'm sure the randomness is! XD**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Where am I?

There's a long corridor and there's a bunch of watches and junk falling and floating..

"Cool…" I see a bunny and I scoop it up in my arms.

"Almost there!" He says.

"Okay.. I'm sleepy…" I mutter and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm in a little room with a table and a chair.

"Mr. White Rabbit?" I call out. I see him running through a door.

"I'm late! Demyx is gonna kill me!" Roxas wails and runs through the tiny door.

"AH! Mr. Rabbit!" I call out but he slams the door behind him.

"… Not very smart are you?" A voice asks.

"GAH! WHO'S THAT?! I'm warning you, I know the ancient art of.. Origami!" I bluff.

"Paper folding?"

"… I kinda was hoping you wouldn't know what that was." I say embarrassed.

"I'm actually quite smart, despite my punishment." the voice says smugly.

"… Punishment?" I ask.

"Yes. I stole a rose from the Royal Garden." it says.

"… Really?" I look around, but I don't see anyone.

"Yes, once I was able to see the sky but now, I am trapped here as the Entrance." the voice sighs.

"What Entrance?" I ask, looking for the voice.

"The Entrance to Wonderland of course! My, for an Alice you're not very smart." He says angrily.

"Alice? My name's Xion. Xion Minami." I say.

"Mine is Marluxia. Marluxia Inoue. Not that you'll remember me." He says sadly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because. Who the hell remembers the Door Knob?" Marluxia says.

"Door… OH!" I finally see him. He's a door with a pink design on him.

"Yes, finally you see me, Miss Alice." He says and rolls his blue eyes.

"Um… My name's XION."

"I know, but you are the new Alice, so I'm calling you by your title! Geez… That silly White Trainee's first Alice is pretty dumb…" Marluxia sighs.

"STUPID CALLING ME DUMB!" I grab his pink hair and yank it hard.

"OW!! STOP IT!" He yells.

"NOW! Let me through Marluxia!" I tell him angrily.

".. Can't." He says smugly.

"WHY NOT?!"

"You're WAAAAY too big to fit! You'll need to grow smaller." Marluxia shakes his head, as if it was obvious.

"I don't know how to grow smaller." I say embarrassed.

"The bottle."

"What bottle?"

"THE ONE ON THE TABLE." He nods and there's a bottle of soda on the table.

"Oh! Soda… But Mom says not to take from strangers." I eye the bottle nervously.

"Just drink it and you'll be the right size to get through the door." Marluxia sighs again.

"Oh-kay then… I don't recognize the company.." I say, trying to read the curly script around the label. 'Drink Me' Cola.

"Just drink." Marluxia tells me.

"Here it goes!" I start chugging it down.

"How is it?"

"Like cherries! No, blueberry! No, strawberries. No, orange!" I try explaining the nice taste.

"More like shrinkage."

"Huh?"

"Look at yourself." Marluxia smiles.

"I'm little! I can fit through the door now!" I say excited.

"… Whoops, I forgot. I'm locked." Marluxia says embarrassed.

"LOCKED?!" I shout. Marluxia winces.

"YES, LOCKED. Key's up there." Marluxia points up to the table.

".. But, how am I supposed to get up there?" I ask timidly. I mean, I'm like three inches tall!

"…. Figure it out. By the way, there's a chance the Keyblade won't work for you." Marluxia says and yawns sleepily.

".....Keyblade?"

"Yup. Now, take this. It should make you grow." Marluxia waves his hand and a tiny box of chocolate appears in front of me.

"Thanks!" I open the box, marked 'Eat Me Candy Company', and take a single chocolate out. I take a big bite.

"… Well?" Marluxia asks.

"I don't feel any differe- AH!" Instantly I'm back to my normal size.

"Better? Get the Keyblade!" Marluxia commands.

"Geez, stop being so bossy you stupid Door Knob." I snap at him and pick up the little Key. It's like a sword!

"Now, you'll have to get back little again." Marluxia says.

"… Do you have another soda?" I ask, sitting down on the floor by him.

"Nooo…. I only had one." Marluxia says. I start crying.

"WHY?! How am I supposed to help Mr. Rabbit if I can't get through?!" I wail.

"STOP IT! You're too big, you'll drown me!" Marluxia cries out.

"I C-C-C-CAN'T!!" I sob harder, and then POOF!

"Did you stop?" Marluxia asks, trying to keep above the water.

"Uh huh." I'm inside the soda bottle. Geez, I sure did cry a lot. I hold the Key tighter.

"Kay, now… Huh?!" I float through Marluxia's Key Hole.

"Bye Bye Mr. Marluxia! I'll see you when I get back!" I call out to him.

"W-W-Wait! Bring the Keyblade back!" Marluxia cries out.

"HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING?!" I float inside the bottle, in an ocean of my own tears… Geez, when I get home, I'm gonna work on this cry baby thing.


	3. Xion,the CaucusRace,and Lexaeus the dodo

**I'm really having fun with this!!**

**Disclaimers: All characters do not in any way belong to me, got it memorized? XD**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

You know, floating in a bottle isn't so bad. I muse to myself as I make room for the Keyblade thingy.

But it's gone! Where'd it go?

I notice a charm bracelet on my wrist and it has a tiny gold mouse charm.

"Hmmmm......"

"HIYA!" A cheerful voice calls to me.

"Huh?" Another rabbit! But… it's …surfing.

"I'm Demyx! Demyx Nocturne! You must be Miss Alice!" He says, while surfing fantastically. The water doesn't seem to bother him at all!

"It's Xion. X-I-O-N."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm the White Rabbit!" Demyx says.

".. ROXAS is the White Rabbit." I correct.

"He's my trainee! Well…. RUN RUN RUN AWAY!!!" he squeals and vanishes under the waves.

"Uhhh…" OH! A beach! The bottle washes up and I fall out onto the sand.

"Come on everyone. Run!" A deep voice says.

"We're running! We're running!" A boy in a top hat says and he keeps on running.

"We heard you the FIRST time!" A silver haired boy in red complains.

"For once I agree! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" A silver boy in blue yells.

"Yikes!" A girl with mouse ears yelps and dodges a wave.

"OH MAN!!! Demyx is gonna kill me!!" A voice wails.

"MR. RABBIT!"

"Come on everyone, hurry up and finish the Caucus-Race." A man in a brown coat says and nods to himself.

"Cau- what?" I ask him. He smiles and motions for me to start running.

"Like this?" I race along the track with the other kids. He nods.

"What's going on?" I ask one of the silver haired kids.

"This is a Caucus-race! You run all around the circle, and you can stop whenever you want. But if you wanna get dry, you'll keep running a bit longer." He says and helps me stay in the track.

"Oh! But who's that?" I ask and point to the man on the rock. He shakes out his brown suit and has a weird sword on his back.

"Lexaeus? He's the Dodo." the other silver haired boy says.

"Dodo?"

"Uh huh, he's a Role Player. Just like us!" The boy with silver hair and red clothes says. The brown haired boy in front of us cheers as he flips off the track and lands perfectly.

"Good job, Mad Hatter." Mr. Lexaeus Dodo says and throws him a strawberry shortcake.

"Thanks! I gotta go back to the tea party! See you there Lex!" he says and another girl with blonde hair and gray mouse ears follows his example and leaps off the track.

"Very well done, Ms. Dormouse." Lexaeus throws her a small teapot.

"Th-Thank you!" She says and follows the 'Mad Hatter.'

"DAMN! I'M LATE!! Thanks for the race Lexaeus!" A familiar voice calls out.

"Roxas!!" I shout, but he jumps out of the track,

"For you, little Rabbit." Lexaeus throws him a lock.

"THANKS!!" Roxas vanishes into the forest.

"ROXAS! MR. RABBIT!!" I call out to him.

"Your prize." Lexaeus says and gives me a key chain. It's in the shape of something like a star.

"Oh. Thank you very much." I say politely.

"…. For your promise." He smiles.

"My promise?"

"May you keep your oath, little Xion."

"How do you know my name?" I ask. He just shakes his head and the group vanish.

".. Spooky. I'll just have to go through the forest." I gulp. It looks really really dark in there. I take a deep breath and walk inside to the forest.


	4. Cheshire Cat A and Cheshire Cat L

**Alright, remember folks before bashing me about the story, is I'm taking creative license.**

**I know that there's only ONE.**

**Disclaimers: Neither Alice in Wonderland OR Kingdom Hearts is mine. .. Got it memorized? XD**

**X x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Forest. Now one of the scariest words in the English language.

"Cmon Xion! It's not THAT bad." I whimper to myself.

"Hey! You lost?" Someone asks from behind me. I turn around, no one there.

"H-H-Hey! Come on out! I know Origami, I'll kick your butt!" I yelp.

"Um.. What's paper folding gonna do?" A second voice asks.

"Don't you mean KARATE?" the first voice says.

"… DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHAT ORIGAMI IS HERE?!" I yell.

"Ow! YES! Everyone's pretty smart since the Revolution." the first voice says.

"Geez, scream any louder and they'll be able to hear you at the Castle of Hearts." The second voice groans.

"….Castle?" I ask interested.

"Uh huh. Castle of Hearts, realm of the Queen of Hearts." The first voice says.

"There's a Queen?! Like the Queen of England?!" I ask, excited.

"… Kinda." The voice says with a wince.

"Are you two gonna come out or what?" I demand.

"Geez, hold your Bandits kiddo, I'm going!" Then a guy with red hair appears on a rock.

"Oh… A kitty cat?" I ask shyly, he has cute cat ear and a TAIL!

"… I'm the Cheshire Cat! NOT a kitty cat! Got it memorized?" He says angrily. I walk up to him and grab his red ears.

"OWWWW!!! STOP!" He yelps but I pull harder. They're not coming off!!

"… They're real." I say, and back away from him. He twitches his red tail angrily and flicks his ears in my direction.

"Yup, real. I'm Axel Beta, also known as Cheshire Cat A." He holds out his hand. Paw? I shake it and grin.

"I'm Xion Minami! Have you seen a rabbit?" I ask him.

"..Rabbit? The White Rabbit?"

"Uh huh, I was following Roxas and-" Then a girl with yellow hair appears in a tree by me. She has cat ears and a blonde tail too…..

"Nuh uh. Roxas is only the White Trainee. So, he's FINALLY brought his first Alice! 'Bout freakin' time." The girl says, and rolls her blue eyes. She leaps out of the tree, and lands perfectly in front of me.

"Geez Larxy, not gonna introduce yourself?" Axel asks. 'Larxy' gets mad.

"It's LARXENE!!" She howls and a bolt of lightning appears outta nowhere and hits Axel!!

"You know that don't hurt me." He flashes her a grin and winks a emerald green eye at me.

"Grrr…." Larxene gets mad but then notices me for the first time.

"…. HEY! There's FINALLY another girl here!" She hugs me.

"HUH?!" I look to Axel for help. He shrugs.

"Sorry kiddo, but she's been stuck out here for ages with only me for company. So of course she's happy to see you." Axel yawns and I notice he's dressed like a punk. Black T-shirt with the words 'Got it Memorized?' on it and black pants. Black boots too and a long black jacket. Five silver earrings in his left ear, and a single circle red thingy on in his right. And he has a silver band on his tail with the same circle thingy as his earring.

Larxene's wearing the same clothes, but a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it. She has three earrings to Axel's five in her left ear and a tiny yellow knife thing on her right one.

"Umm… Why are you wearing an earring on your tail?" I ask him as Larxene keeps hugging me.

"It's not an earring. It's my chakram." Axel says as if it was obvious.

"… What's that?" I ask. Larxene lets go and smiles at me.

"Well, a chakram is Axel's weapon of choice. It's like a metal disc with spikes and it stabs people. Plus his fire, he's one of the best warriors in the Queen of Heart's army." Larxene says proudly.

"Thanks sis. And Larxene's got Eclairs, a kinda throwing knife. She's super fast, and with her thunder powers, she's almost unbeatable! She's got a really high rank in the Hearts army too!" Axel says equally as proud.

"…… You're in the army?" I ask. Then they both look embarrassed.

"… Well, we both kinda got kicked out of the Kingdom." Axel says with a blush.

"Yup. For not following orders, we got stuck with the Cheshire Cat jobs. By the way, I'm Larxene Thunder. Also known as Cheshire Cat L." Larxene says.

"Nice to meet you both! … Do you know Marluxia?" I ask.

"The Door Knob?" they ask in unison. I nod.

"Oh yeah, we were part of his troop. He was a General for the Queen of Hearts." Axel says.

"A General? Really?" I sit down, ready to hear the story.

"Yup, he's got a really wicked scythe called the Graceful Dahlia though he's got one of the weirdest powers. Marluxia has control over all plants. He's a total plant snob and he protects them whenever he can." Larxene says.

"… I met him. He was kinda bossy." I tell the Cats.

"Oh really? He hasn't changed then. By the way, how was he?" Axel asks.

"… He was a door. I don't think he was all that happy." I tell him, shaking my head.

"…. Riiiight, I forgot. Now, lessee since you're Roxas's first Alice, we the Cheshire Cats have to tell you what to do!" Axel says with a pleased grin.

"Why does everyone call me Alice? My name is Xion." I sigh.

"It's just the job you have." Larxene says and pats my head.

"… Job? I'm FOURTEEN! I can't have a job yet! It's ILLEGAL!" I say nervously looking around for police.

"….Kid, relax. You're in Wonderland now! There's no cops coming after you." Axel rolls his eyes.

"Oh-kay, then what's an Alice?" I ask.

"An Alice is a girl much like yourself who falls through the Rabbit Hole, lured by the White Rabbit. She has a totally awesome adventure, while we (the citizens of Wonderland) guide her through the land. At the end of her adventure, she wakes up, thinking it was all a dream." Axel and Larxene say in unison.

"Umm… But what's the point?" I ask.

"A lot of things! Each Alice brings a special power to Wonderland. Like the last one brought Fire magic." Axel says with a grin and touches his Chakram earring.

"Or the one before that, she brought Lightning magic." Larxene says, and she touches her Éclair earring.

"Soo, how old does an Alice have to be?" I ask.

"Umm… Older than 6 but younger than 20." Axel says.

"… Pedophile!!" I shout.

"HUH?! I'm not doing anything!!!" Axel yells back.

"… I know, I've always wanted to try that word out!" I say happily.

"…. Kay… So, we've gotta guide you now! Lesseee…." Larxene starts pacing around me and Axel.

"She COULD go to the Mad Hatter!" Axel suggests.

"Nah, the March Hare. DEFINITELY the March Hare." Larxene says.

"Oh, hell no! We're not letting my buddy Roxas's very first Alice go to the MARCH HARE. THE MAD HATTER!" Axel snarls.

"MARCH HARE!" Larxene snaps, electricity sparking around her. I decide to go hide behind one of the trees.

"MAD HATTER! The March Hare is a total pedophile!" Axel says.

"…. True, but it builds character." Larxene says decisively.

"… Getting RAPED?"

"It's better than Sora's stupid Tea Party!" Larxene starts saying more but then someone jumps between them.

"Roxas! We were just talkin' about you!" Axel says with a grin. Roxas looks around panicked.

"Y-Yeah, that's great Axel, but I'm in a hurry!" Roxas says and keeps running.

"MR RABBIT!!!" I call out and start following.

"HE'S HEADING FOR THE MAD HATTER'S HOUSE!" Axel calls out behind me.

"But I don't wanna go around crazy people!" I tell him hopelessly.

"Can't do anything about that; we're all a little crazy around here." Axel and Larxene say in unison and vanish.

"HURRY UP! He's getting away!" Axel says in front of me.

"WHOA!" Axel picks me up and starts carrying me in a piggy back ride.

"Hmmm. … I've wanted to get outta this forest for a while! I guess we're your new traveling companions, Xion!" Larxene says with a grin.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" What the heck have I gotten myself into? All I wanted to do is help Roxas…..


	5. Meeting the Tweedles

**Hiya!**

**I started this as a joke for myself, but I'm loving this!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland are not mine.**

**Note: Red is dum, blue is dee.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x x x x x X**

"C'mon! It's THIS way!" Larxene says and points in front of us.

"No way, THIS way." Axel points behind us.

"…." I come to a sign. 'Mad Hatter' to the left and 'March Hare' to the right.

"Hmmm…." There was a third sign saying 'The Tweedles'.

"Who are 'The Tweedles'?" I ask.

"… You do NOT want to mess with those two." Axel shivers.

"Yup, they've kicked our asses enough times for us to be experts on 'em." Larxene grimaces.

"Really?" I ask.

"Uh huh, you just follow us and-" Axel starts but… I SEE SOMEONE RUNNING THROUGH THE TREE TOPS!!!

"OH MY GOSH!!! ROXAS!! WAIT FOR ME!!" I call out to the darting figure in the trees.

"WAIT, THAT'S NOT ROXAS!" Axel and Larxene shout in unison but I don't hear them in time.

"OOPS!" I skid down a hole and land at a house with a pond at the back of it. I hear shouting….

"GIVE IT BACK!!!" A boy cries out. Then a thud as he jumps from the tree.

… Guess it wasn't Roxas after all.

"MAKE ME!" another boy says.

"GIVE ME SOUL EATER!!! NOW!!"

"Give ME Way To Dawn and I'll give Soul Eater back!"

"Hello?" I walk to the garden and I see the two boys from the Caucus-Race!

"HERE!" They throws swords to each other and glare at each other. At first glance, they look identical, but I notice one's slightly older.

"Look Riku! Someone came to visit!" The younger one in red says excited. The older one in blue, I guess his name is Riku, rolls his eyes.

"Stupid Haru! She fell through the hole over there." Riku points.

"… SHUT UP! She came to visit, didn't you cutie?" Haru, the one in red, says with a smile.

"Sure, an accidental visit, but a visit!" I say happily.

"See? Toldja." Haru smiles and notices my scratched up knees.

"WHOA! We gotta Cure those before they get infected!" Riku says and makes me sit down on a table. He sends Haru for disinfectant and they both clean up the wounds.

"Thanks.." I say blushing.

"Hey, what Role are you? I mean we're the Tweedle twins, so… what are you?" Haru asks and then concentrates on Curing my leg.

"Curaga stupid!" Riku says and a flowery thing appears over my head and rings.

"Cooool."

"Are you the new Alice?" Haru asks shyly. I nod.

"Yup!" I say and grin.

"….Hmm… We're gonna take you to Sora!" Riku decides.

"Really? Why not Luxord?" Haru asks.

"Cause. Luxord creeps the hell outta me. Creepy British rabbit… thing." Riku shudders.

"Do you mean the Mad Hatter and March Hare? Cause Axel and Larxene were going to take me to-" I start.

"HANG ON! You met the Cheshire Cats?!" Haru and Riku ask in unison.

"Uh huh. They said they were gonna take me to the Mad Hatter's." I finish.

"…. No worries, WE'LL take you to Sora. After all, we're much better body guards for you Miss Xion Alice." Haru says.

"… Dude, you sure? She doesn't even have a weapon!" Riku protests. Haru nods.

"Of course! She must be Demyx's new Alice so-"

"I followed ROXAS here." I interrupt. Both stare at me.

"ROXAS?! You're ROXAS'S Alice?!" They say in unison.

"So?"

"… We pretty much hate that guy!" Riku growls.

"Stupid Rabbit, thinking he's all that just cause he got the White Trainee job and we didn't!" Haru snarls.

"… Oh-kay then… Um… Which way to the Mad Hatter's?" I ask.

"THAT WAY!" Both of them point in different directions and then glare at each other.

"YO! Xion, you alright?" Axel calls out.

"GRR! THAT STUPID CAT!" Riku tightens his grip on his sword.

"She's fine!" Larxene says happily and appears in front of me.

"WHOA! Don't do that!" Haru yelps and jumps back.

"… Sorry, Tweedle DORKS, this Alice is OURS." Axel says and appears behind me. He pulls me toward himself.

"No WAY, kitten! She's ours!" Riku and Haru say in unison and pulls me toward them.

"WE SAW HER FIRST!" Larxene hisses and pulls me back to her and Axel.

"CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?!" I wail.

"NO!" All four say in unison. I sigh and then a shiny light appears in my hand and the Key from before appears!!

"WHOA!" All four let go and I stare at the Key.

"… OH! Marluxia's Key! I gotta go give this back to him!" I remember.

"….. She's got the Keyblade!" Haru whispers to Riku.

"SHUT UP! Then she's a very very special Alice then!" Riku whispers back.

"No way, lil Xion is the Key Alice?" Larxene whispers to Axel.

".. Guess so… But why would Marluxia give it to her?" He whispers back.

"You know, you four don't have volume control. I can hear you!" I say and the Keyblade thingy vanishes. My bracelet shines and the Mouse charm is back on there.

"… Let's team up!" I say excitedly.

"NO WAY!" all four yell.

"Why not? We'll ALL go to the Mad Hatter's!" I say happily.

"… Why in hell should we cooperate with those kitty cats?!" Haru snarls.

"Why should we go with the Tweedle dumb asses?!" Axel growls back.

"Cause! You're with Miss Alice!" I point out. They glance at each other.

"… I guess we could… for a while." Larxene says.

"… Just a few days wouldn't hurt." Riku says, not looking at the Cheshire Cats.

"… One time thing though. I ain't doin' this again!" Axel glares at the Tweedles.

"Yup, one time only." Haru agrees.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! TO THE MAD HATTER'S!!!" I squeal and hug them.

"I have a baaad feelin' about this…." Larxene mutters to herself.

"Likewise, kitty. Likewise." Riku and Haru say in unison.


	6. Yuffie the Duchess

**Kinda short this time.**

**Disclaimers: KH and AiW (alice in wonderland) are not mine.**

**X xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

"TO THE MAD HATTER!!" I say again.

"… Someone shut her up, or I'm gonna shove Soul Eater so far up Axel's ass-" Haru starts saying.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!" Axel protests.

"I just don't like you."

"… I don't like you either, punk, but-" Axel starts but I interrupt him.

"What's that?!" I ask, and point to a house.

"… The Duchess's house?" Larxene asks.

"… DUCHESS?! LIKE ANASTASIA?!" I squeal in excitement.

"…. Yes, but-" Riku starts.

"LET'S GO MEET HER!!!" I say and run inside the gate.

"Is someone there?" A pretty voice asks.

"I'm Xion! Pleasure to meet you Miss Duchess!" I say and curtsy like I've seen people do in movies.

"Oh! I'm not the Duchess, I'm just Aerith." A woman in a maid outfit says.

"Hiya Aerith! Who's the Duchess?" I ask.

"ME! The Great Ninja Yuffie!" A girl says proudly. She's dressed in a ninja outfit and she's carrying a bunch of shrukins.

"Hiya! I'm Xion." I say and hold out my hand. She shakes it and grins.

"I'm Yuffie! The GREAT NINJA Yuffie, so you don't forget!"

"XIIIIIION! COME HERE!" Axel snarls and runs inside.

"… Hiya Axel! … You're the Cheshire Cat now?" Yuffie asks and whaps him with a scepter.

"… Yes, your Highness, I'm Cheshire Cat A." Axel bows.

"Pleasure to see you again, my pyro friend. Will you give me a demonstration of your old skills?" Yuffie says, excited.

"… Sure, why not?" Axel nods and grins.

We all head outside.

"READY?! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Axel closes his eyes and two round disks appear in his hands.

"You might wanna step back." Larxene whispers to me. I nod and back away.

"RISING PHONEIX!!!" Axel shouts and a burst of flames appear, and vanish just as quickly. Aerith applauds.

"Bravo, bravo!" she says.

"Nice job, Axe! You haven't lost your touch since you left the Army!" Yuffie says proudly.

"Thanks!" Axel looks proud of himself.

"HEY! I'm gonna go with you guys, kay?" Yuffie just randomly says.

"HUH?!"

"I mean, I know Xemnas hates my guts for what I did at the state banquet, but CMON!!! I'm his little sister, he has to love me!" Yuffie says, and grins.

"… Who's Xemnas?" I ask Haru.

"… He's the Queen of Hearts."

"…. WHAT THE FREAK?!"

"Yup, it's hard to explain. But our Queen is a guy." Axel says and takes a soda from the fridge.

"... H-H-How?" I ask nervously.

"It's just a job. KING of Hearts isn't actually that good of a job. He got elected as the Queen." Larxene explains.

"... Ohh.... Who was the Queen before him?" I ask.

"His mom."

"Oh-kay then...."

What's up with this world? All I want is to get home and to help Roxas.....


	7. Sora The Mad Hatter and Aunty Namine DM

**MY EMONESS IS FALLING INTO MY FUNNY FICS!!!!!**

**!!!! *slams head against desk***

**D-Disclaimer:.. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine... or.. Alice in Wonderland..**

***sniffle* I'm so so so sorry Sora...**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x X**

'Mad hatter's House.' a sign says, in front of a tiny cottage.

"That's it?" I ask.

"… Yup." Axel nods, a pleased grin on his face.

"… Now what?" Haru asks.

"… WE GO IN!!!" I march up to the door bell. And ring it.

"YEESSS?!" A boy in a top hat answers. He's wearing a black suit with stripes of red, blue and yellow on the cuffs.

"Hiya Sora!" Yuffie greets him.

"HIYA! It's not every day I get to entertain royalty! Welcome Duchess Yuffie!" Sora, I guess that's his name, waves us in.

"Namine and Luxord are already in the yard. Won't you stay for tea?" Sora asks.

"SURE! I'm starving!" I say.

"…. The new Alice?" Sora asks Riku.

"Yup, good to see you by the way." Riku smiles and punches Sora lightly on the arm. Sora laughs and then starts staring at my face.

"… What? See a problem, Sora?" Axel teases.

"K-K-Kairi?" Sora asks, in a gasping whisper.

"… Kairi? No, I'm Xion. Xion Minami." I hold out my hand. He just stares at it and then shakes it, his body trembling.

"I-I'm S-S-Sora…" He introduces himself, nearly in tears. Is he okay?

"Sora? You okay, Hatter?" Larxene asks.

"… Y-Yeah… Just… bad memories." Sora shakes his head and then grins.

"But why am I dwelling on the past?! Let's start the tea party!" Sora says and shows me to the yard. A huge table with dozens of teapots, blue, green., yellow, in lots of different colors and sizes. There's cakes, teacups, and a sleeping girl.

"… NAMINE!!! WE GOT GUESTS!!!" Sora yells in her ear. Namine flinches and wakes up.

"G-G-Guests?! I'll- I'll…" Namine says nervously until she sees who it is.

"Hiya Dormouse!" Everyone but me says.

"Hi guys! The strawberry short cake'll be ready in a minute." She says, obviously relieved. … Until she sees me.

"YIKES!!" Namine runs into the house, her gray mouse ears and tail twitching nervously.

"…. Is she okay?" I whisper to Axel.

"Oh yeah, Namine's just really shy." Axel says.

"If that's shy, I don't want to see PAINFULLY shy." I tell him.

"OH! She's just scared you'll grab her ears. It's happened before." Axel says, and sits down. I follow his example and grab a tea cup.

"NOW! Who's UnBirthday is it today?!" Sora says cheerfully, his fright from before now gone.

"OURS!" Everyone cheers.

"… What's an UnBirthday?" I ask Larxene.

"….. Look! You get ONE, just ONE birthday every year right?" Sora asks and winks at me.

"… Yeah?" I ask.

"THEEEEEN! Every OTHER day is your UNBIRTHDAY!!! You get 354 UNBIRTHDAYS EVERY YEAR!!" Sora says cheerfully.

"OH! THEN IT'S MINE TOO!" I cheer and raise my tea cup in a toast.

"HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY XION!" Everyone calls out.

"HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY GUYS!!" I say and we all dig into a delicious strawberry shortcake brought by the Dormouse, Namine Hikaru.

"I-I-I'm N-N-Namine…" She says to me, nervously watching me.

"Oh, I'm Xion! Don't worry, I won't pull your ears." I tell her. She glares at Axel.

"HEY! Why did you tell her?!" Namine asks and throws a strawberry at him.

"CAUSE! It's funny!" Axel laughs and flicks a cherry at her.

"BY THE WAY! Xion, you're Demyx's new Alice right?" Sora asks and hands me another tea cup.

"Nope! I followed Roxas here." I sip it.

"… OH! So you're my little brother's very first Alice!! That's great!" Sora says and stands up in a toast. We all clunk cups together and sit back down.

"NO MORE!" Larxene calls out with a grin.

"MOOOOVE DOWN!!!" Sora shouts and everyone scrambles for seats.

"Soo, why did you freak out when you saw me Sora?" I ask. Sora turns pale.

"Umm.. You just look like someone I know!" Sora says nervously.

".. Kairi?" I ask. Sora freezes.

"… Yeah. Kairi." Sora says and then he grins.

"Who wants more strawberry-" He starts.

"ENOUGH! I WANT TO KNOW WHO KAIRI IS!" I shout. Everyone freezes. Namine drops her tea cup. Axel puts his fork down and Larxene glares at me.

"SHUT UP. NOW!" She hisses. I cross my arms.

"I want to know! That's my mother's name!" I demand. Sora turns pale and drops his cup.

"Y-Y-Y-Your mother?" He asks, trembling.

"Yes. My mother's name is Kairi Hikaru. She gave me my father's last name but kept her maiden name. SO! Tell me who Kairi is!" I demand again.

"…….Damn… I never thought we'd have to say this again." Axel says seriously.

"… I thought we put this behind us." Riku and Haru say in unison.

".. Kairi…" Namine says, starts to and tears up.

"You wanna know? She's a traitor. That's it." Larxene says and angrily takes a bite of a tart.

".. Traitor?"

"Yup. She was an Alice, one of the very first ones. The one who brought light. She and seven or so other girls brought the basic magics. But now, since Kairi didn't stay like the others, the Light Magic is fading." Larxene explains and takes another bite of the pastry in her hand.

"LARXENE!" Axel says and points to Sora. Sora's completely silent.

"….." He doesn't look me in the face.

"..But… why is she a traitor?" I ask.

"….. She broke little Sora's heart over there. Instead of staying, she left to go back home. No one likes talking about her. People even say when she left, she was pre-"

"LARXENE! ENOUGH!" Sora screams. He slams his hands down on the table.

"Sora?" Everyone asks.

"Go to the March Hare. I'm not helping you anymore." Sora says coldly. He glares at me and snaps his fingers. In an instant, all the cups and tea pots vanish.

".. but.. Sora.." Riku starts but Sora just shoves him off.

"GO. I don't EVER want to hear about her!!!" Sora yells. Again, he snaps his fingers and we all disappear back into the woods.

"OUCH! You just HAD to bring up his dead girlfriend, Xion!" Riku complains.

"YEAH! He was finally getting better!" Haru complains.

"Geez…. So… Your mom's name is Kairi?" Axel asks.

"…Yeah. She never talks about Dad." I say.

"….. Was she the one in the park?" A quiet voice asks. We all turn around. Namine!

"…Uhh… aren't you supposed to be with Sora?" Larxene asks.

"… I want to check something." Namine walks up to me and closes her eye. I suddenly start remembering my mom and my friends and stuff. I start to cry.

"……" Namine gives me a hug.

"….soo… We got a new party member!" Axel says, trying to cheer everyone up.

"YEAH! AND SHE CAN MAKE CAKE!!!" I shout.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheers and I stop crying.

_…. Was the Mad Hatter … my dad?_

_I wonder….. He sure does look like the picture of Dad._

"Do you guys age?" I ask.

"… Why?" Axel asks.

"Cause…." I pull out a picture, my Mom gave it to me for my birthday yesterday. A picture of grinning teenagers and my Mom in the corner holding up a tea pot.

"……." Everyone stares at the picture. Each and every one of them even Roxas (minus bunny ears), immortalized in the snapshot.

"… We don't age. Once we get these jobs, we're stuck like this until we die or take a successor." Axel says and returns the picture.

"Ohh…." I tuck it back into my pocket.

"Is she okay?" Larxene asks.

"… Yeah. She's a little lonely, but pretty happy since I came along. ….. She's probably going crazy looking for me." I say and sniffle.

"……I guess… Then, I'm your aunt." Namine smiles.

"Huh?"

"I was one of the original Alices. I'm the one for Memory. So, I stayed here and my older sister left. I only stayed because of Roxas." Namine blushes.

"….Mom never mentioned you." I say.

"….. Sure she has. Here." In front of Namine, a glowing orb appears.

" 'Mama?'" I hear come from it, in my voice when I was six.

" 'What Xi?' " My mother's voice.

" 'Do I have any family? Besides you and Gramps? Cause…. Today we were making Father's Day cards and I didn't know what to do.' "

"… Dude… How sad…" Axel says.

"Shut the fuck up, or I'm bitch slapping you." Larxene hisses.

" ' I did have a sister but she's gone. Nami left.' " My mom says and there's a noise as she chops vegetables.

" 'What about Dad?' " I ask.

" 'Your Daddy's gone. He can't leave Wonderland.' "

"SEE!!! PROOF! Xion's Sora's-" Haru starts but Riku smacks him to be quiet.

" 'Wonderland? The place in my dreams?' "

Then the orb vanishes.

"……. Well, looks like Kairi's daughter came to finish Kairi's job." Axel says and ruffles my hair.

"AWWW RIGHT! NOW TO THE MARCH HARE'S HOUSE!!!" Everyone cheers and Namine poofs up cakes to eat while we walk.

…. Mom's been to Wonderland?

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x X**

**now that the cat's out of the bag, and I don't mean Axel, I'm here to say:**

**Kairi In Wonderland will be made.**

**NOT NOW! I gotta finish this one first!!**

**....and some others....**

**.... I need help!!!! MY FUNNY'S GONE!!!**

**EMO'S OVER HERE AND SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! *bursts into tears***

**Emo:... whazzup. funny went on vacation.**

**BRING HER BAAAACK!!!!**

**Emo:.... i dunno, ask the reviewers.**

**...kay.... Reviewers, HELP!!!!!**

**Emo: not what I meant...**


	8. Zexion The Caterpillar And A New Friend

**OKAY!**

**Emo's been locked up in the corner so she won't be bothering me no more!**

**Emo:.... *growls and is trying to beat Axel in CoM***

**Disclaimers: All things in this is NOt mine! But the randomness TOTALLY is.**

**Got it? You CANNOT copy this without MY permission, though I take ideas and stuff from reviewers.**

**If you want a certain someone for a certain remaining part, feel free to tell me!**

**Till then, this has been the Forbidden Hour.**

**Xxxxx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x xx x x x xxx x x x xx X**

"To the March Hare now right?" I ask.

"Yup… Some advice for you Xion." Axel waves me closer. I lean up to him.

"No playing poker with him. No card games whatsoever. He'll own your goddamn soul." Axel says bitterly.

"….Soo… How much do YOU owe him?" I ask with a grin.

"SHUT UP! HE'S A FUCKIN' CHEATER!" Axel snarls.

"…You're the idiot who ACTUALLY plays with him!" Larxene rolls her eyes.

"I usually beat him." Namine says, confused.

"…..THAT'S because you have unnatural luck!" Axel says.

"OH! A penny!" Namine stoops down and picks it up.

"Exactly what he means." Riku and Haru say in unison.

"What? I ALWAYS find stuff when I go out. Like when I went to Zexion's house, I found a hundred dollar bill!" Aunty Namine says proudly.

"…That just ain't right." Axel and Larxene laugh.

"And just what is?" A boy asks.

"Huh? Zexi?" Axel asks, pronouncing it 'Sexy'.

"FOR THE LAST TIME. IT IS ZEXION!" The voice says angrily.

"…Heheh, Sexy Zexi's got emo problems." Larxene teases.

"ENOUGH!" The boy says.

"..Where are you? If you're gonna jump outta trees, gimme some warning, will ya?!" I say and look around suspiciously.

"I'm over here."

"Where?!" Everyone yells.

"HERE!!!" A flash of light and we all go over to a pond. A boy with silvery purply hair and a very very VERY large pile of books next to him waves.

"HIYA CATAPILLAR!" Axel greets him.

"…..Hello Cheshire Cat." Zexion, I guess that's his name, says and turns back to the big book in his lap.

"…Aren't you gonna say hi to US?" Riku asks and rolls his eyes.

"….No." He flips a page in his book.

"Awww! That just sucks!" Haru says and grins. He purposely stands over Zexion's shoulder.

"Move, you're blocking the sun." Zexion says and flips the page again.

"Make me." Haru says. Zexion slams his book shut and hits Haru upside the head with it!!!

"OW!" Haru goes flying and lands in the pond. Zexion turns to me.

"..Don't hurt me." I plead.

"…What in all the Hearts is SHE doing back here?" Zexion asks.

"..Wrong girl, dude. THIS one's called Xion. X-I-O-N. Got it memorized?" Axel says and claps a hand on my shoulder.

"…… She looks cold running around in a dress. Here, come to my house and I'll give you some clothes before you collapse from exhaustion and frost bite." Zexion claps his hands and a huge mushroom appears. He opens a door in it and waits for me to go in.

"Umm…. I'm kinda allergic to mushrooms." I tell him.

"…. No, you'll be fine." He pushes me in and everyone shrugs and follows.

"WOW!!!" There's a lotta books here!!! I stare at the hundreds of shelves.

"Make yourselves at home and that DOES NOT mean burning , ripping, electrifying, or destroying anything." Zexion says.

"Aww…. No fun." Larxene pops a book and starts reading.

"Um…. I hope you don't mind me asking, but who the heck are you?" I ask.

"I am the Caterpillar, here to offer advice to the Alice in which direction the Castle is." Zexion says simply.

"…Huh? I thought it was THEIR job to do that!" I point to Axel and Larxene who flinch.

"…They are merely using you as an excuse to get out of the forest." Zexion says and groans, holding his back.

"WHOA! You turning into a butterfly already?" Larxene asks, excited. Zexion glares at her.

"YES I AM. And it's NONE of your business!" Zexion says angrily.

"…Butterfly?" I ask.

"Heh, he's gonna have butterfly wings. A long time ago, the Caterpillar was an actual caterpillar, but we changed it so he's human for most of the time and then transforms into a butterfly." Axel explains.

"I love butterflies!! Is he gonna have pretty wings?" I say cheerfully.

"…..Pretty? They're just plain black." Zexion says.

"Awww…. I like the ones with orange and black and white! They're soo beautiful…" I say sadly.

"Monarchs?" Namine asks.

"Yup! Those ones!" I say and starts spinning my charm bracelet around my wrist. Zexion notices it.

"Hey…. Where did you get that?" He asks and examines it on my wrist.

"…I dunno. It just came out of nowhere."

"… This was Kairi's." Zexion says.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Axel takes a look and nods.

"Yup. This was hers." Larxene confirms.

"Mama's?" I stare at it.

"No way, Kairi's had like 50 charms on it!" Haru says.

"…Sora broke it didn't he?" Namine asks.

"…No, I did not." A sad voice says from the back of the house.

"SORA?!" He didn't look a thing like the cheerful boy having a party in his backyard we'd seen before. This boy looked older and his eyes were slightly red from crying.

"Hi." He says and gets up.

"Thanks for the tea, Zexion. It was really good." Sora says and puts on his top hat.

"It was my pleasure, Sora." Zexion hands him a box of cookies and Sora smiles.

"….Hey, you're Kairi's d-daughter right?" Sora asks me.

"Y-Yes?" I stammer. He stares at me right in the eye. I look back nervously.

"…… You're just adorable!" He gives me a hug.

"WHA?!" Everyone stares.

"Dude!" Axel says and grins happily.

"Yup, you're mine, I can just tell! So I'll be helping you guys get to Xemnas and THEN we'll go find your mom and take you home!" Sora says cheerfully, a gleam of joy back in his eyes.

"REALLY?!" I ask, totally excited.

"YUP! Luxord owes me a favor and I'll be able to take my Keyblade back!…. Anyone see it?" He asks sheepishly and looks around as if hoping to see it.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your stupid shoulders!" Axel teases and hits him playfully.

"Yeah, he's as hopeless as usual." Larxene laughs.

"Great! It'll be just like old times!" Riku cheers.

"With a missing member, remember?" Haru says darkly.

"WELL THEN! I'll just have to make up for Mom! And it's gonna be hard only being 3 inches tall." I sigh.

"…I'M three inches tall!" Zexion snaps, and glares at me.

"…….Wow, I knew you were short, but I didn't know you were THAT short!" Axel laughs.

"SHUT UP AND EAT THE MUSHROOM!" Zexion slams a box in my hand and marches into the back of the house.

"BUT I'M ALLERGIC!" Sora and me say in unison. We glance at each other and crack up.

_Maybe everything's going to be okay, now!_

_Maybe we can find Roxas and I'll take Sora to find Mama and we can be happy again!_

_I just know it!_


	9. Strip Poker with Luxord the March Hare

**Guys! I'm actually updating this?!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdm Hearts, Simple and Clean, OR alice in wonderland don't belong to me, okay?**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x X**

" 'When you walk away, you don't hear me saaaay

'Please baby, don't go!" I sing.

"….STOP SINGING." Axel commands.

"…Don't speak to my daughter that way, Axel!" Sora says angrily.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF KAIRI'S HER MOM YET!" Axel snarls.

"…He's just cranky cause he hasn't had anything to eat." Larxene tells me.

"Ohh.."

"JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Haru yells.

"Namine? Could we have something to eat please?" Sora asks politely.

"OH HELL NO! I don't want fuckin' CAKE! I want REAL food! … Why don't we roast a Caterpillar?" Axel looks to Zexion with an evil grin.

"Touch me, and you'll get food poisoning." Zexion says angrily.

"…Or a very nice little Alice." Axel looks at me.

"….I'm human, so NO!" I tell him.

"…..A kitty ka bob?" He looks to Larxene.

"Not on your life Axe." Larxene snarls.

"…..Hey…" I smell something… something good!

"..I CAN'T EAT HAY! DO I LOOK LIKE A HORSE?!"

"… NO Stupid! I smell barbeque!" I tell him.

"Wha?" He takes a delicate sniff.

"…I do too!" Haru says and his stomach growls.

"FOOOOOD!" Axel cheers.

"Umm… That's the March Hare's house." Sora says when we get where the smell was coming from.

"…Crap. Someone play him, and we ALL get to eat!" Axel cheers.

"…I WILL!" I say confidently.

"Me too!" Sora says with a grin.

"…I guess I could." Namine says with a shy smile.

"No prob! I'll beat him so bad, he'll have to pay up in food!" Larxene says, her eyes sparkling.

"…Oh really?" A cool voice says. We turn and there's a man with RABBIT ears!!! He's wearing a black tux and looks like a casino dealer.

"Hey March Hare!" Sora greets him.

"Hello Mad Hatter." Luxord says with a smile.

"….We gotta play with this guy? I'm really good at Uno and Monopoly!" I say with confidence.

"….. We will be playing POKER my dear." Luxord says and pats my head.

"….. AND we want the Keyblade back!" Sora says. Luxord raises an eyebrow.

"…That's a high price. You have a deal. Let us see who Lady Luck smiles upon today, shall we?" Luxord leads us inside.

"…I'm gonna go check out the BBQ!" Axel and the others head outside and they eagerly start eating.

"….We got a small price for this game, my friends." Luxord says.

"…What?" Larxene asks suspiciously. Luxord chuckles.

"It's strip poker." He laughs.

"EWWW!" I say and hold onto my dress protectively.

"WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Sora says confidently.

"……. DAD!" I say, blushing like crazy.

"We won't lose." Sora says and he winks at me.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I'm not the one with crazy luck!" Larxene blushes.

"…Still have that tattoo, Larxene?" Luxord winks at her.

"Shut up." She sits down at a green felt covered table.

"Hmm… Let's play." Luxord deals the cards. Within minutes, I'm the only one who hasn't taken anything off.

"DAMN!" Luxord swears violently.

"We'll let you off the hook if you give me my Keyblade right now!" Sora challenges, he's only taken off his jacket so far. Namine only her sandals … Larxene's in her underwear.

"CRAP!" She snarls and then grabs her clothes and leaves.

"…She's out." I comment and shuffle the deck.

"….HAH! Straight Flush!" Luxord grins. I yawn.

"..In your Queen's honor, the ROYAL Heart Flush!" I say and Luxord's eyes bulge in disbelief.

".. Either you take off your knickers, give me your first born child or the Keyblade. Which one is it?" I ask with an evil grin.

"…..Keyblade." Luxord says angrily. He gets up and drags down a giant box. There's a big Key inside and he gives it to me.

"YAY! I've never even PLAYED poker before!!" I cheer and I hand it to Sora. Luxord swears and hands us directions to the Castle.

"Thank you very much!" Namine, Sora and I say in unison and we go outside to find the others.

"SWEEET! We got full so let's go!" Axel says and we bring a good part of the barbeque to eat on the way to the Castle.

"….I have a bad feeling about this…" Riku and Haru say in unison.

"Uh huh! I feel like I'm gonna meet someone important!" I say and nibble at a rib covered in BBQ sauce.

…_Mama….. I miss you…._

"... We'll find her soon." Sora says and hugs me.

"Thanks Daddy..." I whisper and wonder if I'll ever see my mother again.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x xx xX**

**Oh Xion, it's okay!**

**We'll find Kairi!**

**Read and Review peoples, I LIVE for those reviews!**

**....lol, just kidding. though they ARE nice.**


	10. Wonderland's Story

**As always, KH is not mine and neither is Alice in Wonderland.**

**Enjoy folks.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

"…So where are we?" I ask.

"…This is the Castle. Almost." Axel says. He points to a tiny cottage.

"Really?" I ask, it's not all that impressive.

"Nope. It's the ENTRANCE to the Castle That Never Was." Larxene clarifies.

"Weird name." Haru comments with me.

"…..Shut up, BOTH OF YOU." Zexion threatens and clutches his back. The wings were just about out and he was ready to go into his chrysalis stage.

"…Zexion? Where do we put you??" Sora asks nervously.

"…Any TREE would be fine." Zexion says and soon we leave him to finish forming. He promised to meet up with us at the Castle.

"Sooo, let's have a break!" Sora cheers and waves his hand. A giant table appears and we sit down to eat a late supper. Since the sky doesn't change like it does at home, it was still light out when it was about 10 in the night.

"….. What was my mom like??" I ask after we finish our supper of cakes and sweets.

"…She was nice! Let's tell her about our great adventure guys!" Axel says. Everyone nods.

"I'll start." Riku volunteers.

"Sure thing!" Everyone settles down under the huge tree where we put the table.

"Long ago, about 15 or so years ago, a group of children fell from the land above to our land, Wonderland. They were… The first Alices." Riku says dramatically.

"Alice, the Alice of wind. She was the VERY first one to be recognized." Sora says.

"Jasmine, my personal favorite, the Alice of flames." Axel says with a grin.

"Aurora, the Alice of Lighting. Lightning magic, I mean." Haru says embarrassed.

"Cinderella, the Cure Alice. Very nice girl." Namine says.

"Snow White, she was the Alice of the Blizzard magic." Riku says.

"Miss Namine here, the Alice of Memory!" Sora lightly taps Namine's shoulder and she blushes.

"Belle, she was the Alice of… Gravity and Earth right??" Everyone nods. And they get silent.

"…..Kairi. Alice of Light." Sora says.

"Mom." I say.

"Yeah." Namine shows another glowing orb. It starts talking.

'"GAAAAH! OH!" A group of girls land and start glaring at each other.

" 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HIKARU!'" One yells. A girl with red hair and in a school uniform glares at her.

" 'AS IF AURORA!' " My younger mom snarls.

" 'WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING?!'" A girl with long black hair demands. She's wearing the same uniform as the others.

" ' This isn't… Home is it?' " A slightly younger girl asks. Her blonde hair gets twirled around nervously.

" ' I don't think so…. But… Where are we?' " a girl with long brown hair asks.

" 'Let's stop fighting okay? There's no point.' " Namine says and puts her hand on my mom's shoulder.

" 'For now.'" My mom says angrily.

" 'Right. Peace.' " Aurora and my mom shake hands and they turn to the group.

" ' What now Jasmine?'" Kairi asks.

" 'Well… This is different from the palace alright.' " The girl with long black hair says. I guess her name's Jasmine.

" 'Cinders? What do we do?'" Namine asks an older blonde girl.

" ' Find help.'" She says. Just then a huge black shadow appears and slams the group to the ground.

" 'WHOA!!'" Kairi holds onto a branch and watches in horror as the monster steps towards her.

"MOM! NOO!" I shout and get scared.

"Just watch." Axel says and Sora blushes.

" 'NOT ON MY WATCH! '" A boy's voice yells and Sora comes out running. He's wearing battle armor and carrying a Keyblade. He grabs Kairi and carries her out of the way of the giant shadow.

" 'WHAT IS THAT THING?!'" My mom yells.

" ' HEARTLESS! DARK SIDE!'" Sora yells back and he wraps a huge ball of wind around her and then turns to the Heartless.

" ' I REALLY HATE WHEN MONSTERS PICK ON PRETTY GIRLS!!!'" Sora yells and charges at it.

"….. 'Pretty girls'?" I ask, and turn to Sora.

"…Shut up. I thought I was gonna die!" Sora blushes again.

" 'HEY! KEEP YOUR HEAD ON THE MISSION!'" Roxas yells and puts his own protective sphere around the other girls.

" ' TOGETHER! SLIDING DASH!'" They kill the monster in a single hit and collapse happily.

" ' YEAH! WE WON! AND WE'RE NOT DEAD!!'" Sora cheers.

" 'YOU IDIOT!'" Kairi yells.

" 'Huh? Miss, are you alri-'" Kairi slaps Sora across the face.

" OH MY GOD. MOM SLAPPED YOU?!" I scream.

"YUP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axel and Riku crack up laughing.

"…KEEP WATCHING!!" Sora says and blushes even redder.

" 'WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!'" Sora yells and holds his reddened cheek. Kairi glares at him and then bursts into tears.

" 'DON'T YOU EVER DIE FOR ME! YOU HEAR ME?!'" Kairi yells.

"Awww… How sweet." I comment.

"Yup." Axel grins.

"You are SOO grounded missy." A familiar voice says. Everyone turns around.

"MOM?!" I scream.


	11. Xion's Mom Returns!

**ALRIGHTY THEN!**

**I'm updating since SOMEONE was forcing an update!**

**Note: I DO NOT WORK WELL UNDER PRESSURE!!!! DX**

**Disclaimers: KH, Alice In Wonderland are not mine.**

**And holy crap, where did Yuffie go?!**

**Dedicated To Jasmine, who was soo impatient. Hope this is enough for now! XD**

**X XX XXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Miss Xion Nami Minami! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!" My mom, Kairi Hikaru, says angrily. Her long red hair is messed up and she adjusts her silver framed glasses.

"…..MAAAAMMA!!!" I wail and run to her and give her a big hug.

"…. I missed you… I was so scared Xi Xi…" Mom says and hugs me back gently.

"…Mama!!" I cry, I thought I never was going to see her again!!!

"Shhh…. Shh… It's okay Xion. I'm here." Mom whispers and tightens her hug.

"Dude… That can't be Kairi. No way." Riku says.

"…Kairi? No… You're not… my Kairi." Sora says, in complete shock.

"Hmm? HOLY CRAP!" Mom stares at my new friends.

"OF COURSE SHE IS! Look, she's even got the same pendant!" Axel says.

"NO WAY! She's not her! This lady's… TOO OLD!" Larxene snarls.

"OLD?! I'm only 30!!" Mom says.

"…….. Kairi… Is that really you?" Sora asks in a soft voice.

"Huh? Did… Sora have another kid? Is he your half brother?" Mom says in shock.

"Mom… that's Sora." I tell her.

"….. NO WAY! HE'S TOO DAMN CUTE!" Mom marches right up to Sora and pinches his cheeks.

"EH?!" Sora blushes and starts stammering nervously.

"……. THAT IS KAIRI!!! YOU OWE ME 50 MUNNY!!!" Axel howls in laughter.

"Huh? AXEL HAD A SON?!!? OH MY GOD!" Mom says in surprise and stares at Axel.

"Hey Sora, if you don't want her, can I have her? I can take an older woman." Axel winks at Mom.

"That is wrong on soo many levels." Me and Haru say in unison.

"Xion, who are these kids?" Mom asks.

"…KAAAAIRI!!! IT IS YOU!!!!" Sora wails and he gives my mom a huge hug.

"Ummmm…." Mom blushes. He lets go quickly, his entire face red.

"….Kairi, I really am Sora. I swear!" Sora looks like he's about to burst into tears.

"…. That hat… The Mad… Hatter?" Mom asks. Sora nods.

"…Holy crap." Mom sits down.

"kairi? It's me. Nami." Namine comes out and Mom stares at her in shock.

"Nami…. Sis?" She says ad lightly touches Namine's cheek, as if testing she was real.

"Uh huh… We all took Role Player jobs, do you remember what that means?" Namine asks with a gentle smile.

"…. You don't age." Mom bursts into tears and holds her long lost sister close to her. Namine pats her head and takes a seat.

"….She is Kairi." I say happily and watch as my parents look at each other for the first time in fourteen years.

"SWWWEEEET! WE GOT THE EIGHTH ALICE! BOO YEAH! NO MORE BANISHMENT FOR US!!" Axel howls and flames spark around him in his excitement.

"…Guys… I.. UGH!" Mom clutches her heart and falls over in pain.

"OH MY GOD! MOM!!! SHE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING!!" I wail and hold her hand.

"…Stupid….. Doorknob said I had ten minutes to find Xi Xi…" Mom says darkly and her body flashes white.

"Xion let go!" Sora grabs me and pulls me back.

"MAAAMA!!! MAMA! MAMA!" I scream. I lost Dad once, I'm not losing her too!!!

"Ugh….. Great…." Mom sits up. She's a TEENAGER?!?!?!

"HOLY CRAP!" Everyone yells.

"….Marluxia DID say that if I spent too much time here, I'd turn into the form I was when I first got here…." Mom says darkly and glares at her too long clothes.

"….KAIRI, I LOVE YOU!!!" Sora yells and gives her a kiss full on the lips.

"OH MY GOD, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Axel claps a hand to my eyes and all I hear is Larxene's laughing and Haru making vomiting noises.

"…okay, Rated R part's over." Axel lets go. Mom and Sor-… Dad are looking embarrassed but happy.

"….. TO THE CASTLE!!!" I shout happily.

"Hang on there, Alice. You'll have to go through ME first." A sinister voice says.

"HUH?!"

"OH CRAP NOT HIM!!!" Axel snarls.


	12. Saix Captain of the Guards

**Yup... Not very funny, but don't worry; the comedy WILL return!**

**ONCE EMO LEAVES.**

**Disclaimers: KH, Alice in Wonderland aint mine.**

**Got it? Good.**

**X x x x x x x x x xx x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

"….. He doesn't look so tough." I comment.

"DUDE! That's Saix, the captain of the guards!" Axel hisses to me.

"… So, the Alice of Light has finally returned. Pity. I suppose you'll have to go the same way as your…. So called friends." the man with blue hair chcukles. His name is Saix apparently.

"….. Saix. I remember you." Mom says and she summons a PINK KEYBLADE! WOW!

"Hmm. You'll make a nice addition to the Hall. Your friends are no longer among the living, Kairi." Saix says.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sora snarls.

"nothing. Merely what they deserved, for assisting a TRAITOR." Saix says and summons a giant stick.

I found out later, it was called a claymore.

"NO!" Axel snarls and flames surround him and he emerges with red battle armor on.

"Heh… Bout time we get to kick your ass, SAIX." Larxene howls in laughter as electricity flashes around he body and she now has golden armor on. She flashes me a savage grin and summons a fistful of Foudre blades.

"…… GET READY!" Haru snarls and then both of them have on identical armor of blue and red.

"…Xion. Run." Sora tells me and summons his own golden Keyblade.

"What?!" Mom glares at me and then nods.

"Go. NOW!" She rushes in and slashes at Saix. Saix laughs madly and his golden eyes gleam as he attacks my friends and parents. I run, tripping over everything it seems until I reach a beautiful garden, covered in roses.

"….Mom!!! SORA!!! GUYS!!!" I wail, bursting into tears.

"…. Hey… Don't cry." A sweet voice says and I see a man in a suit, with BUNNY EARS!!!!

"DEMYX!" I yell.

"HUH?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!" Demyx yells.

"we…. Met before." I whimper and rub away a tear.

"… OH YEAH! THE NEW ALICE! Sorry, I totally forgot since Roxas ran off, I've been totally lost!" Demyx says with no shame.

"…… Lost?" I ask.

"Yup! I actually get lost pretty easily and now, I need to go see the King!" Demyx says.

"… Xemnas?" Demyx nods.

"YUUP! King Xemnas, the King of Hearts!"

"… I thought he was the QUEEN."

"…Uhhh…. That's just we call him behind his back. Listen, I'll take you to him! C'mon!" Demyx leads me away.

_Mom… Sora…. Axel… Larxene… Haru….. Riku…. Please be safe til I can come get you._


	13. Xemnas The QueenKing of Hearts

**OOOOOH, it was a little serious last chapter right??**

**Disclaimers: KH, AiW ain't mine, as much as I like BOTH of them!**

** x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

"THIS WAY!" Demyx says cheerfully as he leads me to another REALLY REALLY big garden, also covered in roses. A huge throne is in the middle of the garden.

"……..OH MY GOD." I whisper, in complete shock.

"……White Rabbit, who is this girl?" A man with long silver hair and yellowish eyes asks. He straightens his suit and waits for Demyx's answer.

"WEEEELL! Xemnas, my lord Xemnas, she is Roxas's VERY VERY FIRST ALICE!" Demyx cheers and drags me forward.

"…H-Hi. I'm Xion." I whisper.

"…A new Alice. How wonderful. I assume that she is also responsible for the return of the Alice of Light, Kairi Hikaru?" Xemnas says with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Sh-She's my mom." I tell him nervously.

"Oh really? And your father would be..?" Xemnas waits for me to finish.

"…Umm…. Sora? The Mad Hatter?" I say.

"That would make you one of my subjects. May I ask you something, Xion?" He asks.

"…..You just did, but sure!" I smile nervously.

"…Do you play Croquet?" he asks.

"Uhh…. I could try." I tell him.

"You are quite the fascinating little girl, Miss Alice. I challenge you to a match. If you win…." He snaps his fingers and my friends appear in a cage.

"GUYS!" I shout.

"XION! DON'T TRUST HIM!" Axel yells.

"HE'LL CHEAT! TRUST-" Larxene starts to say but then the cage gets covered up again.

"My friends…" I whisper in shock. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO THEM?!

"Or… Perhaps, your parents would be a more…. tempting prize." Xemnas snaps his fingers again, and my parents appear side by side in a glass case. They're asleep.

"MOM! DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" I scream.

"They are merely asleep. If you win, they get set free. But if you lose…. You AND your parents are mine. Understand little one?" Xemnas says, a cold look on his face.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" I snarl.

"Fair enough. My partner… Saix. Yours?" He snaps his fingers and Saix appears in a cloud of smoke.

"My partner is the White Apprentice! Roxas Arugami!" I challenge. Xemnas raises an eyebrow.

"Really? You do know, Keyblades ARE allowed in Wonderland Croquet?" he asks.

"….Uh… I CHOOSE ROXAS!" I shout.

"SORRY I'M LATE YOUR MAJESTY! I-" Roxas stops and skids to the platform where Xemnas was.

"…ROXAS!" I shout and wave to him.

"HUH?! SHE FELL THROUGH?! I'm sorry Miss Xion!" Roxas apologizes and then he turns to the King.

"She will be your partner, Roxas. She will be playing croquet with us." Xemnas smirks. Okay, he knows something I don't!

"WHAT?! ME?! I SUCK AT CROQUET!" Roxas says and then Xemnas laughs.

"CARDS! ASSEMBLE!" He calls out in a booming voice. A flurry of giant playing cards appear and they bend together to make the hoops for the game.

"HEARTLESS! ASSEMBLE!" Xemnas calls out again and floating colorful pot like creatures come out and land safely on the lawn. I guess they're the croquet balls.

"…DUSKS! ASSEMBLE!" Xemnas calls out a final time and four silvery creatures, each with a colored number on its sleeve, stream out from the shadows and land in front of us.

"Red, your Highness?" Saix holds out the red marked Dusk. Xemnas accepts it and Saix takes the blue one.

"..Uhh… Green's lucky. So I'll take that." Roxas says nervously and lightly touches the green Dusk. It transforms into one that looks like a samurai.

"…Then Yellow's mine!" I say and that Dusk floats to me.

"….. I shall begin." Xemnas says and then summons a red blade like light.

"Roxas, what are the Dusks for?" I whisper.

"The Dusks keep track of the points, and the Red one's loyal only to Xemnas." Roxas whispers back.

"……" Xemnas picks up the Red Nocturne and slams it hard into the one of the first hoops, smiling smugly. It flies throughout ten or so of the hoops. Just when I think Xemnas's turn is over since the 'ball' was flying out of the way of the eleventh hoop, the card jumps forward and lets the Heartless fly through it.

"HEY! HE CHEATED!" I hiss.

"Not like you can do anything about it. King Xemnas always does this. It's impossible to win without the help of the Cheshire Cats." Roxas mutters back.

"……" I grin. I KNOW HOW TO WIN!

"…. Wait here, I have to get something." I whisper and Roxas nods. I walk over to the cage with Axel and Larxene in it. Saix is busy with his turn and Xemnas is watching him.

"…Open." I whisper and tap the lock. It pops open and Axel and Larxene slip out. The cage slams behind them, even though we didn't touch it.

"Shhh." I hush them and point. Axel grins savagely and Larxene has a wicked smile on her face.

"We got your back girl." They vanish. I walk back over to Roxas, it was his turn.

"Uh.. Here I go!" Roxas slams his white Keyblade into the Green Requiem goes flying. The card smooches in and the Heartless flies past the hoop. I snarl but it's my turn. I catch a hint of a grin above the first hoop and I get confident.

"HERE IT IS!" I shout and slam my Keyblade into the Yellow Opera and send it flying. Xemnas watches carefully and the card starts to move out of the way when…

"WHAT?!" Something kicks it and the card squishes back into place and lets the Heartless through.

"It's a trick!" Saix snarls.

"…NO TRICK! I evened up the playing field!" I say confidently and watch as my Heartless goes farther than even Xemnas's had gone.

"….Well, hiya there Xemnas!" Axel's cheerful voice says from the direction of the Throne.

"AXEL!" Xemnas growls in his throat.

"…Got it memorized?" The voice laughs and then is quiet.

"My turn." Xemnas hisses at me and I give him a smile.

"Of course, your Majesty." I curtsy and let him take a chance.

"……..FUCK!" He snarls as the Heartless flies past the hoop and a girl's laughter echoes throughout the arena.

"LARXENE?!" Saix shouts.

"……Hiya there, big boy!" Larxene appears and gives Saix a kiss on the cheek and ruffles his hair before howling in laughter again. She vanishes.

"YOU LITTLE CAT!" Saix snarls and savagely gives his Blue Rhapsody a slam with his Claymore. It flies out of the Arena and freezes the ground around his feet.

"……" I glance at Roxas and we both collapses into giggles.

"OH MAN, YOU GOT SERVED!" Axel says and reappears in Xemnas's throne.

"YOU BLOODY CAT! GET OFF OF THERE!" Xemnas screams.

"…Let my friends go. OR I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU DID IN COLLEGE! Oh yeah, I still have the pictures!" Axel grins evilly.

"FINE!" Xemnas snaps his fingers and the Cage vanishes. The case breaks and my parents wake up. My friends run out of the Castle and rejoin the group.

"….LEAVE MY CASTLE! BEFORE I CHOP OFF YOUR HEADS!" Xemnas commands, his face bright red.

"…Well, we can't disobey our King." Larxene says and snaps her fingers. We reappear at Marluxia's Door Knob.

_Are we going home?_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**And why they didn't do that at the BEGINNING is beyond me.**

***LE GASP***

**IS THIS END OF THE STORY?!?!**

**Review and find out! :D**


	14. Final Goodbyes?

**Oh yeah, this is the End of Xion in Wonderland.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and enjoying it!**

**Disclaimers: KH, And Alice in Wonderland aren't mine.**

**Note: the prequel to this story, Kairi in Wonderland is in production! Sorta.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

"I guess this is goodbye." Larxene says sadly.

"Bye…" The Tweedles say in unison.

"MAN! ALREADY?!" Axel snarls.

"I guess so. At least it's was a good adventure this time." Mom says.

"What are you guys talking about?! We can stay here and Mom, you don't have to go back to your stupid job and we can live here with Daddy!" I tell her. She smiles and shakes her head. Sora gives me a hug and lets go, biting his lips to keep from crying.

"…… Leaving so soon? Hardly the work of an accomplished Alice." Marluxia's bossy voice says.

"Hey there General." Mom says and gives him the Keyblade.

"………." Sora doesn't look at us and smiles weakly at the floor.

"C'mon Xion." Mom grabs my arm.

"Ready?" Marluxia waves his scythe and then I hear something, that makes my heart break.

"Good bye… Xion. Kairi." A quiet voice whispers as a strong wind surrounds us.

"NOO!! I WANNA STAY WITH DADDY! DAD!!!" I cry out but then we both sink into a dreamless sleep.

"……. Mmm…." I feel warm sunlight on my cheek and someone has my head in their lap.

"Had a nice dream, Princess?" A soft and familiar voice asks as they stroke my hair.

"…Sora?" I ask quietly.

"You gotta call me 'Daddy' now." He laughs, a deep laugh that seems like I've heard a thousand times before.

"But… I thought you couldn't leave Wonderland…." I mutter and snuggle close to him.

"Heh. That's what I thought. But…. I can't leave you two alone. I have 15 years to catch up on…." Dad says and keeps petting me.

"…14... I'm not 15 yet." I tell him sleepily.

"Alright, but your mom left me a long time ago. I promise to take care of you both." He says and I hear the ghost of another promise that was said a long time ago in his voice.

"…Mm…. Xi Xi? Are you okay?" Mom asks and she sits up.

"Hey there, beautiful." Dad winks at her and she nearly has a heart attack.

"SORA?! WHAT THE?!"

"I broke my contract with Xemnas. That means, I instantly aged how ever many years I had been under the spell." Dad explains and he hugs Mom close.

"…. If you leave, I'm kicking your ass." Mom mutters.

"Last time I checked, YOU were the one who left." Dad says and I smile. We were finally back together… All three of us. I close my eyes and dream again of a land full of adventure, of the White Rabbit, the Queen of Hearts and the pranksters: The Cheshire Cats.

"Welcome home, Xion."

**The End**


End file.
